


"Who are you?"

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Prompt: "Who are you?", Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Four is sick /again/.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Kudos: 14





	"Who are you?"

"Ugh." Four groaned as light infiltrated his room from his God-make-them curtains.

Four decided that it was time for yet another grunt of discomfort as his headache pulsed along with his heartbeat.

"Finally awake, huh, sleeping beauty?" A voice sounded in Four's muddled brain.

"Who-?" He slurred out.

"Mother Teresa. Who the fuck do you think?" The voice replied in an _oddly_ familiar way.

It took Four's mind a whole five seconds to work correctly and supply him with the answer.

"...Asshole." He muttered and brought his covers further up his head, bringing them down again an instant later as he was attacked by an overwhelming heat.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, someone doesn't know when to tell someone that they are sick." The asshole, One, answered. 

"'m not sick." Four decided.

One rolled his eyes so fucking hard that it was a shame no one was there to witness it.

"You _are_ sick! And _I_ am the one stuck babysitting your ass while Five goes to get cough medicine." A ' _fucking idiots_ ' was mumbled but the one person who could have heard it was sick out of his mind.

"Oh." Came the great answer from Four and One was thinking how he could fake his next death.

Thankfully, it wasn't long before the doctor of the group came inside the trailer and One excused himself by saying that ' _There was something he had to shoot_ '.

"What happened?" One heard just before he closed the door behind him and had the very sudden, very strong urge to throw whatever was the nearest thing to him.

Instead, he settled on taking long strides towards his own trailer, leaving behind the doctor and her patience but not forgetting to remind himself to check on them later.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :))


End file.
